A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a compound that can be used as a dispersing agent or suspending agent in compositions. The compound can include a guar gum backbone that has selected groups attached to the backbone.
B. Description of Related Art
Cosmetic compositions come in a wide variety of colors or shades. This variety is often exhibited in products such as lipsticks, eyeliners, mascara, and blushes. Colorants such as pigments can be used to create these different colors or shades.
A problem associated with the use of colorants is that they tend to agglomerate together in a composition. This agglomeration can cause the color of the composition to appear blotchy. One attempt to solve this agglomeration problem is to either treat the surface of the colorants or add a compound to the composition that interacts with the colorant to more efficiently disperse the colorant throughout the composition. Although these type of treatments and compounds have been shown to decrease agglomeration, such treatments and compounds oftentimes inefficiently disperse such colorants. This can cause the composition to have a streaky or non-homogenous color appearance.